


Here Without You

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Even though Sam left him; Cooper still loves, remembers and misses her.





	Here Without You

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Here Without You  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, SongFic.  
Summary: Even though Sam left him; Cooper still loves, remembers and misses her.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam and Cooper. If I did, Cooper would still be alive and he would be having beautiful babies with Sam. Lyrics are by 3 Doors Down.  
Words: 402 words without title and ending.

*Here Without You*

_I’m here without you, baby,  
But you’re still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby,  
And I dream about you all the time.  
I’m here without you, baby,  
But you’re still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight it’s only you and me._

Cooper punched his pillow and then rolled over in his bed as he tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. Ever since Sam had left him a year ago, nothing had been the same. Everything had come crashing down on him after Sam broke up with him and left Port Charles.

Cooper had gotten fired from working at the PCPD, his best friend Maxie had married Johnny and never had time for him anymore; and just a week ago he had almost been kicked out of the apartment he used to share with Sam.

Sighing, he sat up in his bed and looked around the bedroom he used to share with Sam. There were still traces of Sam all over the apartment. Cooper hadn’t been able to part with the belongings that Sam had left behind.

Getting up from the bed, he slipped on a pair of black silk boxers that Sam had bought him as he walked to the closet. Pulling the door open a few moments later, Cooper proceeded to take down the box of pictures he kept from his relationship with Sam.

He walked back over to the bed, set the box down and sat down on the bed next to it. Cooper took the lid off the box and picked up a handful of pictures. As he looked at the pictures, the good times flashed before his eyes and he had to shake the memories away.

He ran a gentle finger over the first picture and Cooper looked around the apartment once more and said sadly, “I’m here without you, Sam. It’s just not the same, I miss you.” The words were whispered as Cooper smiled sadly at the picture, hugged it to his chest for a moment and then stuck the picture back into the box.

After slipping the lid back onto the box and putting it into the closet once more, Cooper got to his feet and left the room, heading for the kitchen. There was no use trying to go back to sleep when there was no way he was going to fall asleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Cooper walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the boxes of Chinese he had gotten last night. They were Sam’s favorites and Cooper wanted to keep with him every part of Sam he could, no matter how small or unimportant it might seem.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
